Trauma
by cindyre1a
Summary: Sweet Freya just wanted to give Loki some cookies. as her luck would have it he was too busy...XD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Trauma

"I know maybe Loki sama might enjoy some cookies I especially made for him"

She walked in to the mansion that Loki currently resided in. she walked up the familiar stair case but as she neared the door something stopped her in her tracks. The door was slightly opened.

"l- Loki, please, I'm almost." Freya knew who this voice belonged to it was Miss Mayura.

Slowly walking towards the crack she peep inside to be frozen in shock the last thing she remember was the following before losing consciousness.

Mayura was lying across Loki's desk, her hands above her head where tied on one of the desk's legs. Her legs where spread open her butt resting on the edge of the desk each of her legs where tied as to keep them as wide open as possible.

She had alomst no clothing except for her bra that was above her chest and her skirt was pulled all the way up her underwear laid in scraps around the room her shirt nowhere to be seen. Loki (the younger version) was standing right between her legs his face hidden between her thighs.

He had no shirt his hands where on Mayura ample breast squishing them. Mayura's face was red her eyes where glossy. Before she shut them her back arched and a seductive moan came over her. Her hands were clenched so hard against her palms.

Loki looked up to watch Mayura orgasm his mouth turning into a smirk as he watched his handy work.

Before Freya knew it blood spurt from her nose and she lost consciousness.

Reya awoke in Loki's sitting room. Yamino was pouring Mayura and Loki some tea and cake was being serve.

"oh hey Reya are you ok" Loki asked concerned as the girl sat up.

"Yeah, Yamino found you lying on the floor covered in blood. Don't worry I changed you" Mayura said.

Freya looking at all this going on thought that perhaps she had a nightmare before blushing at her dream.

"I, I, I am fine thanks for worrying about me." Blushing deaply as she saw the desk.

Mayura taking it as maybe she was getting sick moved over to the girl.

Raising her hand she moved to place against her forehead when Freya saw them on her wrist where rope marks on her palm where finger nail prints.

It hadn't been a dream it had been real….


	2. Chapter 2

A/N FINALLY GOT AROUND TO WRITING THIS. i just didn't have that many ideas, but this came to me.

**Denial**

Freya just couldn't believe it her beloved Loki doing those kind of stuff, with a human?

This time it was around the middle of the night when she sneaked into Loki's bedroom, unfortunately for her he wasn't home.  
>she began to look through his stuff looking for evidence of that afternoon.<p>

Just as she was checking under the bed the main door to the house opened. quickly sliding deeper into the bottom of the bed she hid just as the door of the room slammed open and two bodies fell on the bed. She could see Yamino's shoes as he closed the door to the room. she stayed silent thinking that perhaps they would fall asleep so that she could sneak out. When the bed shifted. and on her right Mayura's blue skirt fell, followed by other scraps of clothing. Freya covered her mouth as she heard the bed shift once again,she realised just what was she going to hear and they didn't disappoint.

"loki-sama..." followed by a moan.

freya blushed. they wouldn't please Oding tell her they wouldn't have sex, while she was under the bed...

Loki, Mayura and Yamino had been investigating a scene that night and had made it back late. Mayura had called her dad to inform him she would sleeping over at loki's and after much one sided arguing he allowed it.

they got back to the Mansion Loki and Mayura crashed on the bed. as Yamino made sure to close the door.

Loki knew of freya's presence but made no indication of acknowledging it. instead he watched as Mayura's chest went up and down he shifted and suddenly he was on top. sitting on her hips, looking down at mayura he watched her pink eyes turn almost red in the moonlight.

He began to removed her shirt, and then her bra, making her modest brest fall from it's constraints. Her skirt quickly followed, he took the ribbon of her shirt and he used it to tie her hands to the bed,

leaving her underwear on, he turned her over on her knees before stroking his childish hands over her bottom and back before back and sliding under over her underwear stroking her entrance.

"Loki-sama..." she moaned as he stroke her expertly. Arching into the bed as he touched her. something similar to an electric current run over her as Loki-sama rubbed the little nub over her underwear. slipping a little ways into her through the underwear she buckled trying to get some fiction.

Loki smiled he removed his article of clothing completely forgetting about freya under the bed.

After all his clothes were discarded he removed her underwear to her knees. before continuing his ministration.

Panting Mayura buried her face into the pillow clinging to the ribbon that tied her to the bed like a lifeline. while she waited in agony for Loki sama to continu. Slowly so slowly he began to rub her with each stroke he would rubbed her clit making her moan and buckle before finally his fingers began to stroke her inside, she rocked under his ministration muffled noises could be heard from the pillow as he rubbed his digits slowly in and out using his thumb hid flick her clit making her tremble and moan.

Her hips surged, trying to take more into her pleasure and tension began to coil inside of her. It was in the height of her pleasure that she felt his tongue give her a lick that she was pushed over.

'LOKI-SAMA!" she yelled into the pillows as waves of pleasure rushed over her. It did into stop for even the Loki continued to lick, extending her pleasure.  
>"Mayura" He transformed into his adult version,as he leaned over her his tight body touching hers as his large hand tilted her head a bit so that she could look at him.<p>

Her eyes glisten with tears of pleasure she stared at him begging for more her body still flinching from her orgasm.

"Mayura, can i go inside of you?" he asked. he always did it didn't matter how many times they had done it he would ask and would always ask.

"Loki-sama kiss me." she answered and he did. From an outsider perspective one would think that he was in control, but the reality was much more different.

he kissed until she had calmed from her high and once again she began to ask for more her hips rubbing his leaned over to her neck and began to suck leaving her a trail of hickes.

"Loki-sama, i want you."she moaned as his cock suddenly rubbed her clit.

he leaned back on his knees, and guided himself to her entrance, he rubbed her slit making sure to coat his tip with her juices. her hips bucked back against He place his hands on her hips to stop her.

She felt as his erection move up and down her slit causing her to buck against him, she felt his now large hand use strength he did not possess in his smaller form stop her hips from moving as he lined up and prodded her folds, before she felt him enter her.

Her Body contracted, as she tighten around him almost painfully, and in one long stroke he was fully inside of her. He stretched her magnificently, she arched her back and moaned in pleasure as he moved his cock back out quickly stopping at the head before fully again sheathing himself into her, rubbing her walls,fully enjoying the sensation, she moaned out his name.

Over and over this went on until once again Mayura went over she yelled out Loki's name as she was consumed in complete pleasure her eyesight blurring before falling exhausted, She cum so hard she squeezed Loki into cumming inside of her.

He slumped over mayura, sweaty skin over sweaty skin, as he moved one hand to remove the ribbon from her hands, the other to pull a blanket over them. he held himself slightly over her as she turned her body to face him. he went back to his younger version and rested his head on her breast fully sated. Mayura pulled the blanket comfortably around them and wrapped her arms around him. as they fell asleep fully exhausted from their earlier activities.

Freya was burning red in embarrassment as she heard the sounds and felt all the movements from being under the bed she herself had gotten hot and bothered.  
>Not being able to stop herself she found her finger, rubbing her to the rhythm of the bed, her other hand covering her mouth trying to keep her moans to herself, before cumming so hard she fell unconscious.<p>

She woke up from the moans coming from Loki's bathroom realising that once again they were at it in the morning she took this opportunity to escape. her face red she was too ashame at what she had done to even get angry at loki.

Even as she escaped she didn't fail to notice that Yamino had not been in the kitchen or living room. His usual spots at this time in the morning looking up at the window of what she was sure was loki's bathroom, she shook her head.

"No, impossible" she said to herself.

* * *

><p><span><strong>To Be Continued?<strong>


End file.
